Hyperdimension Neptunia Two: Exortus
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: A reboot to my original HDN Fanfic, Post-First HDN. One year later after Arfoire's defeat, peace reigned over the lands of Gamindustri. BUT WITHOUT CHAOS, NEPTUNE WOULD BE BORED. So again, another chaotic journey begins, with... well, sibling reunions. Incestual Fluff, Slight OCxNeptune.


A/N: Well. *sighs*

I guess let's begin.

Zaiden: What? You depressed or something?

Not really. But guess what? Name change.

Zeal: Wha-Y u do dis? ;-;

You're gonna be like my partner or something like that. But I'm sorry.

Zeal: Huh. I guess that's fine...

Anyways, welcome to my reboot of my original HDN Fanfic, and I'd like to start by saying sorry for a really crappy fanfic before. I was going through a phase of obsession and that really made my writing bad, to put it in a loose manner. I hope I can start over, and actually write something decent this time. Anyways, I would usually start stating changes, but since brand-spanking new, let's just hit off straight away.

Hope you enjoy as usual. Sit back, relax. And I'll see you at the end.

Zeal: Oh, and there's going to be a poll after the second chapter. This may affect the story, so be sure to vote! (^_^)

* * *

It's been one year since the CPU's fight against Arfoire. Many things changed, and with changes, things tend to go either bad or good. This time, it's both.

The CPUs were still in charge of their respective territories, despite losing their... goddess-status and being unable to defend themselves against monsters in HDD Mode. Of course, there was no reason to, as the monsters had disappeared with Arfoire.

Once Histoire told the CPUs (except Vert, poor Vert) that that they actually had sisters, or CPU Candidates, they went off to Celestia to actually go look for them. And so, Nepgear and co. eventually arrived at their older sister's landform and has assisted them ever since in CPU duties.

Well, one did most or all of the work, but we're not gonna mention names - *cough* Nepgear *cough*

Anyways, it was just a typical day of peace in Planetptune, where birds were chirping, people were walking, snipers quick scoping in Caller of Dooty, and it's been like this ever since. But today was special. Because today, Histoire was returning from Celestia.

But of course, Neptune is... well, Neptune.

"I needz le puncake*..."

Neptune had woken up just a few minutes ago. Stomach grumbling with hunger, she reached for her beloved sister's homemade pancakes, or what she calls it, "puncake".

She opened a fridge in the living room of the Sanctuary, and grabbed a microwave-friendly box of Nepgear's homemade pancakes. Neptune swiftly opened the microwave door and popped that sucker in, and microwaved for one minute. She grabbed the syrup, 'cause she knows that's what all pancakes were all about: that delicious maple syrup!**

...Anyways. One minute later, Nep opened the cap of the box and drowned the pancakes in syrup, grabbed a fork, and dug in massive chomps. Chomps that even made Toriko*** look like a slow eater. Sounds of satisfaction were heard every now and then.

"Nep...?"

Nepgear was drowsily walking into the room, in her purple PJs with a pattern of the planet Neptune on them, running her eyes. "You're awake...?"

"You betcha! I'm like a monkey with bananas; hungry!" and continued her rampage at the "puncakes" of tastiness.

Nepgear yawned, and then went back to her room. A few minutes later, she returned in her signature sailor suit, hair brushed, but still somewhat tired. Nep Jr. grabbed a piece of bread and putted it on the toaster, with a jar of good old marmalade. Few moments later, toast popped perfectly out onto Nep Jr's plate.

That feeling of satisfaction.

A few more bites/chomps and sips of tea later, the two sisters started to talk about today's activities. Usually, the typical schedule was "shop, eat, walk outside, return home, paperwork, sleep.", and it's been like that for a long time, ever since Histoire left to take care of business in Celestia.

"OhhhEmmmmmGEEEEEE...This is so boring..." Neptune moaned, after a while. After she got use to not having Histy around, she kept saying that at least once a week.

Nep Jr. chuckled. "Wanna go get some new clothes? There's a new mall that opened."

"Aw... Actually, I want a hoodie! A customized one! With my logo!"

"Alright, alright! So yes?"

Nep grabbed her sister. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"H-hey! Wait up!"

* * *

_-At Plasma Neo Mall-_

"This is perfect, Lera!"

"It's nothing, Miss Neptune. It was no trouble."

Neptune had asked for a perfect hoodie with her favorite "N" symbol embroided into a button, combined with a similar pair of shorts.

She put them immediately, and it was astonishing how _perfect_ it looked on her. Even some guys started to look her. Neptune, not having a care in the world, just ran around with her sister, exploring certain shops and stores, dishing out the occasional comment, like "Oo, dat chocolate!" or "Daymn, cake looks good!"

Once they were done exploring, Nep and Nep Jr. was out of breath, but content and happy. "We... really... finished the entire mall... in under... 15 minutes...!"

They both bursts out laughing surprised at the fact that they managed to do such a feat. Eventually, they stopped. But they didn't notice one thing.

Someone was following them.

* * *

_-On the way home-_

Neptune and Nepgear were walking back from the mall, talking about how Compile Heart and their need to create an actual sequel to the original "Hyperdimension Neptunia" when the man stalking them took a sigh, and walked in front of them. "CPU Neptune."

Neptune turned away from her conversation, and looked at the man. He was wearing a black hoodie, the hood covering his face. "Yessir? What can I do for-"

"You're a plague to this world. You don't deserve to live. I'm here to end that plague."

Neptune suddenly stopped. And grinned. "Oh, are you just looking for a fight? That's cool." Neptune pulled out her katana out of... well, I have no idea. Most likely from an invisible sheath on her back.

"Now, let's-"

"Too slow." He had already appeared in front of him. Up closer, Neptune could see that the man had glowing yellow eyes, malicious intent in them. He tried to quickly slash with a dagger, and Neptune barely just jumped back to avoid the knife. "Hey! Fight fair!"

"Oh, so a CPU can only fight within regulated rules? How disappointing. I want a taste of what you call HDD... so do it!" and lashed at her, the blade of the dagger extending by a few centimeters.

Neptune tried to parry the blade, but due to the fact she turned back to level 10, she was incredibly weak, and was knocked back. The blade had fallen out of her hand. Nepgear, meanwhile, tried to defend her sister, but she got pushed aside. Luckily, she wasn't hurt too bad, but it was enough to piss Neptune off. But at her current state...

"Damn it... Who the hell is this guy? I'm not even going to say goodbye to Histoire. Did I miss something? Can I go back to a previous checkpoint...?"

"Goodbye, CPU of Planetptune. Watch as the world..."

And attempt to stab downwards.

"... FALL INTO DARKNESS!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH! ZEPHYRIA, BLADE!"

Suddenly, a boy had slashed the dagger out of the man's hand. The boy had somewhat-short blue hair, flowing back, with red eyes of determination. He was holding a double-edged sword, with the edge being made of a blue metal, which had knocked the dagger aside. "Are you alright, Neptune?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... But who are you?"

"We'll talk later. Right now, let me take care of this..." He looked back towards the man, who sneered. "What an interesting sight. Who are you? And why do you dare enter this fight?"

"My name isn't important to you, old man. What is important is you attacked her. My sister Neptune. And that's something I won't ever forgive! Zephyria, dual axes!" Suddenly, the sword glowed blue, and turned into two double-headed axes. He jumped up and performed a dual swing at the man, who dodged it easily. However, the boy quickly swung one of them at him the moment he landed, catching the man off-guard and landing a hit. "Guhh!" The man stumbled a bit and fell backwards. "You...!"

"You know, you should probably consider that being a stalker means you attract some attention to yourself," The boy said, while exchanging blows with the man, who had re-armed himself with two daggers, "After all, you never considered being followed yourself, did you?"

"What?" He looked surprised, which made him lose his guard for a second, and the boy took that opportunity to hit his side with the butt-handle of his axe, and struck him hard in the man's face, breaking his nose. "GAH!" The man cried out in pain.

"Now. You lost. Get out of my face." The boy pointed one of his axes at the man's head, which quickly got up and ran, yelling "You'll regret this! I'll make sure the CPUs are gone!"

"Pfft. Typical villain talk, huh." The two axes he was holding disappeared, and became a bracelet on his wrist. He turned to Neptune, who was somewhat shocked and impressed by what she had just witnessed. "Wow..." She said softly as the boy had approached her.

"Do you feel alright, Neptune?"

"Uhh. Yeah, I'm totally fine. Can you help Nep Jr.?"

He nodded, and left to take a quick look at Nepgear. A few moments later, he was carrying Nepgear, princess-style. "We'd best get to the Sanctuary quickly. Her injuries aren't large, but she needs proper rest." He looked at Nep. "Can you move?"

"What, you think the CPU of Planetptune is _that_ weak? Come on now, gimme some credit to defeating that guy!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." and they started to walk in a fast pace towards the Sanctuary.

"So, who exactly are you? And why'd you help?" Nep asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I'll explain everything once Histoire arrives."

"Wait...WHAT? Histy's back?" Neptune looked at the boy. Now that she had a proper look at him, she could tell he was only about the same age as her.

"Well, she's coming back. I'm not sure if she's here already..."

"WAHOO! Yay! Histy's back!" Nep ran towards the Sanctuary without a second thought. "Race ya there!"

"Oh, hey! That's not fair! I'm carrying someone!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took me to Sunday. At Friday, I was in Canada's Wonderland, riding the Leviathan like... 5 times was the record? Right. Anyways, I don't know what else to say but to thank you for reading. Remember to Review and write your opinions and criticism in that Review! I don't tolerate flaming/blatant insults to me or the story, so if you do that, you're getting ignored. I'll answer the reviews in the next chapter. So until then, farewell, and I'll see you next Friday.

P.S. If you can find the references in this chapter, write it down in the Review! Cookies will be given for effort regardless of correction! Theme was "YouTubers Speaking"

~BlueFreezeEnd/Freez


End file.
